


Rise And- Vine?

by princey_pie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, weapon & sex jokes & a character w secondhand embarassment but all friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie
Summary: Patton helps Virgil to wake up in the morning. It's a progress.
Relationships: Anxiety & Creativity & Dark Creativity & Deceit & Logic & Morality & Thomas (Sanders Sides), Platonic DRLAMPT
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: TSS Fanworks Collective





	Rise And- Vine?

You see, Virgil was not a morning person. At all. And while Patton himself was very much an early morning bird who loved to munch on chocolate chirp pancakes as soon as the sun was up, Virgil was more of a hibernating emo bear. Not that he didn't love his kiddos as much as their sleep habit animals but Virgil told him that getting up after noon put him in a slump for the whole day. So Patton would help his kiddo get up earlier, at least before 10am, no problem.

There was a problem.

Waking Virgil in the morning was a certain death wish. Patton was still shellshocked at the growl that escaped from under the blankets when he tried to let some sunlight in. He was fairly sure Virgil would have bitten him if that didn't involve leaving the bed.

The second attempt didn't go better. He had meant the music as a pick me up but all it did was make Virgil snarl viciously every time he turned it on at other times during the day. At least Logan was fascinated that he actually pavloved Virgil.

But it actually gave Patton an idea for the next attempt. Third times the charm right?

The next morning he knocked onto the purple door and yelled through the wood: "Sweetie, wake up! If you're not down in 10 minutes, I'm coming back!"

Of course 15 minutes later there was not a single trace of his favorite shadowling in the kitchen. So Patton stepped into his bedroom, chest proudly swelled in a superhero pose. He had speakers strapped to both of his arms.

"I'm sorry, Veevee but you're forcing me to drastic measures." The blankets barely moved in response.

Patton hit play on his phone. Thomas' voice filled the room. It was one of his old vines, one where he was singing a rather  _ explicit _ song.

"Turn that off!" Virgil screeched from under his blankets.

Patton grinned. "Will you get up then spiderling? Cause I have a lot more of these and can stand here all day."

"Patton, that is on the internet forever," Virgil whined.

"You can't escape the embarrassment in bed, mister, now swing your butt into the shower and start the day. No? Ohhhh, speaking of butt, do you remember this one?" Talking Dirty started playing and Virgil jumped out of bed, bolting out of the door. "NOOO!" His tempest tongue echoed off the walls of the hallway as he fled from Patton to the bathroom.

Opposite from Patton Roman's door banged open, far earlier than he would normally be awake. And there in the frame stood Roman in all his sleepy glory. He still had a facemask on that barely hid his sleep hazed gaze, red boxers with little yellow crowns printed on, and a single kermit sock on his left foot. He was also wildly brandishing his katana.

"WHO'S GETTING MURDERED?!"

"Thomas' fucking dignity!" Virgil shouted through the bathroom door.

Of course, this attracted the attention of Remus and Janus, their doors swinging open as well. And while Janus took one long look at Roman's attire and at Patton wheezing on the floor and then closed his door instantly again, Remus lept out into the hallway, a wide grin in place.

"Ohhh we're bullying Weeny Virgil now?" 

The bathroom door flew open so hard it hit the wall. "No,  _ we _ are not!" Virgil hissed, eyeshadow only halfway applied. "Patton just chose violence this morning."

Remus' mouth formed a perfect O before he grabbed grabby hands at the giggling pile of Patton. "Gimme. Gimme, gimme, please?"

Roman rubbed his eye, not noticing how he smeared his facemask everywhere. "Mother Godfairy's wand, Remus said please. I- I need to lay down." Roman shuffled back into his room.

Patton sprung to his feet like a rubber ball and started the one where Thomas sat on a piano, playing the keys with his ass.

Remus’ eyes sparkled in awe. "Ohh, this is golden."

Virgil appeared by their side, brooding. "Don't you dare. Whatever it is you plan, _don't_." Remus' morningstar hit the wall next to his head and Virgil jumped in his spot.

"Awww Virgin, please do get me excited," Remus cackled.

Virgil let out a frustrated groan as he moved towards the stairs, followed by a warning hiss as Remus tried to follow him.

Instead, Remus sunk out without another word and Patton went downstairs to finally serve breakfast. He stopped dead in his tracks in the kitchen entrance.

Virgil was perched upon the fridge, curled around the coffee maker, hissing once more. But to his credit, Patton would be grumpy too if Logan was sweeping at him with a broom.

"Logan, leave Virgil alone."

"He's hogging the coffee."

"Yeah, because this house is a fucking nightmare," the Virgil shaped hoodie bundle grumbled.

"Well, he had a rough morning." Patton smiled apologetically and handed Virgil a plate of pancakes up.

He thought he heard Logan murmur "I'm having a rough morning right now" but then Virgil extended a hand down with the coffee jug, a reluctant peace offering. Logan still looked at him like he handed him the ambrosia of the gods.

"Lo, please use a mug," Patton winced as Logan went to drink from the whole jug.

"Where did Remus go anyway?" Virgil asked as he munched on a bite of pancakes.

Patton shrugged.

* * *

Outside the mindscape, Remus laid sprawled out over Thomas' lap.

"So you want me to do what exactly?" Thomas asked skeptically.

"Remake some vines, Tomathy! I had no idea you could be so juicy! So many butts, Thomas, so many butts!" His wild gesturing nearly knocked him off Thomas' lap.

"Remus, I don't think-"

"Reshoot-y the booty, Thomas!”


End file.
